There is formerly a device having a construction shown in JP-A-2000-82198 as the vehicle controller. In this device, seasons and the weather are uniformly judged from the present position of the vehicle and the present absolute time (date and time). For example, when the vehicle present position shows Hokkaido and the present absolute time shows a night time of the winter season, it is uniformly judged that a road surface is easily frozen. In this device, the running of the vehicle is automatically controlled (braking control at a speed exceeding time and steering control at a non-suitable time of a steering angle, etc.) at a necessary time in accordance with control characteristics (data for control) determined in advance to support the safe running of the vehicle in accordance with a road situation. Otherwise, when there is an abnormal behavior such as a wheel lock at an unexpected sudden brake time, a sideslip and a slip at a cornering time and a sudden accelerating time, etc., control corresponding to this abnormal behavior is performed.
In the above former construction, the actual weather such as fine weather, rain, snow, etc. is not acquired, and the actual circumstances are that no actual road surface situation is known. Namely, vehicle running control is not necessarily appropriately performed. Therefore, there is a fear that the vehicle is more or less slipped and is sideslipped in accordance with the weather.
Thus, it is required for a vehicle control system to perform vehicle state control conformed to the actual weather, and prevent the generation of a slip, a sideslip or a wheel rotating lock in advance.